Heart of Darkness
by DinoMoMo
Summary: Harvey and Mike love each other but Louis has other plans in mind. Obsessed Louis, Horror, Mentions of assault, and Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Heart of Darkness

Harvey/Mike

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits I WISH I DID!

Harvey and Mike love each other but Louis has other plans in mind. Obsessed Louis, Horror, Mentions of assault, and Fluff.

**Ok this idea came into me and DON'T KILL ME FOR IT! It might just be a chapter or 2. Let's see what happens shall we…**

Mike had finished up the files that Harvey gave him late that day at work. Mike huffed in satisfaction. 'Done finally.' Mike thought as he got up and went to Harvey's office. As Mike approached the office he heard soft blues coming from the record player. Mike peeked into the office to find Harvey undone.

His shirt was unbuttoned at the top two buttons and his sleeves were rolled up. Harvey stripped his tie and his hair began to fall. Mike smiled and blushed a little. 'God that man looks good in everything.' Mike knocked on the door and Harvey looked up. He gestured and Mike came in.

"Hey files are done for the Swartz case." "Good let me see." Mike handed the files to Harvey. Their finger brushed and Mike felt a spark go through his body. Harvey felt the same spark go throughout his body. Harvey looked up and Mike blushed and stepped away.

'Why can't I just tell him how I feel god damnit?! I mean he must see how much I'm flirting with him. Maybe he doesn't feel the same?' Harvey thought. He glanced down at the files and as always Mike did very well.

"Good job pup. As always great work." Harvey said as he smiled brightly. Mike blushed a little more and Harvey found that irresistibly hot. Harvey felt his body react to that blush and his cock began to twitch.

"Thanks Harvey. If you don't need anything else I'm heading home." Mike said as he began to stand. 'Do it now Harvey!' Harvey inner self screamed.

"Mike wait." Harvey said as he got up. Mike stopped and stared at Harvey. Harvey took in a deep breath and made his way over to Mike as seductively as he could.

'Oh my God is he going to kiss me or… fuck me in this office.' Mike thought as he blushed all over. Harvey was close to Mike and brought him close to Harvey's body.

"Mike have you noticed anything different between us?" Mike didn't trust his voice so he just nodded. "Well I have to and I was just hoping that you noticed and you don't mind the new thing between us." Mike again just nodded but this time was vigorously. Harvey smiled and leaned in and Mike leaned up.

Their lips were about to meet when a throat was cleared behind Mike. Harvey looked and he saw Louis standing there with a disgusted look on his face.

"Louis what are you doing here so late?" Harvey asked as he kept Mike close. "I was working on my case when I saw your light on. So I came and investigated and look at what I found. A senior partner and an associate about to kiss Harvey you know that interoffice relationships are forbidden due to the bylaws that Jessica wrote herself."

"Louis what is it that you want? Money, one of my ties, what?" Harvey asked in an annoyed voice. All he wanted to do was to go back to his house with Mike on his arm.

"Nothing I don't want anything Harvey. Just think of this as your free pass. Goodnight gentlemen." Louis said. Louis walked away and Mike shivered a little. Harvey felt it and brought Mike closer to his body. Mike looked up and smiled and Harvey smiled back.

"Now where were we?" Harvey asked in a low voice that made Mike's knees go weak. Harvey leaned in but Mike pushed him back a little.

"Harvey what are we doing here? I mean Louis is right we can't do this. If Jessica finds out she will flip and probably fire us both. I'm sorry Harvey but we can't." Mike said as he wiggled out of Harvey's grip and hastily ran out of Harvey's office.

'Mike wait!' Harvey wanted to yell but he felt frozen. He can't believe Mike rejected him after they were about to kiss. 'Louis rat bastard just made me miss my chance with Mike. Fucker!' Harvey thought angrily. He gathered his stuff and Harvey left the office.

Mike was walking his bike near his apartment. He got a flat so he had to walk most of the way. 'Side alley right… here.' Mike thought as he turned down the alley he uses as a shortcut. Mike was about half way down the alley when he felt something hard hit behind his kneecap and caused him to fall down. Mike was on the ground and someone began to kick his stomach and sides. The perp also got Mike in the chin and Mike began to taste blood. "Fuck." Mike whispered. The guy grabbed Mike by the hair and yanked him up.

He threw Mike against the wall and began to use Mike as a human punching bag. Mike tried to block and fight back but the guy was too strong and Mike's attacks did nothing to stop or slow down the man's punches. After a hard hit in the stomach the air in Mike's lungs rushed out and Mike dropped to the ground. He was holding his stomach when the man tugged hard on Mike's hair and brought Mike's face to his own.

"Any last words?" The shadow man asked. Mike recognized the voice and he looked up to see him. Mike was about to say his name when the man took out a knife and stabbed Mike in the stomach.

"Always remember Harvey was mine before you and Harvey will be mine after you." The man whispered into Mike's ear. Mike was in agonizing pain and no one was around to hear his screams.

'Harvey… I… love… you.' Mike thought as the darkness took over his eyes.

_**SuitsSuitsSuitsSuitsSuitsSui tsSuitsSuitsSuitsHavreyxMike SuitsSuitsSuits**_

Harvey was watching TV when he heard a knock on the door. 'It's one in the morning who the hell is at my door… Mike?' Harvey thought. Hope began to fill his chest and he got butterflies in his stomach.

He opened the door to find Louis smiling. "Hi Harvey." Harvey leaned the door and crossed his arms. "Louis… didn't you get the message? Your wife isn't going to be home until morning… now if you will excuse me." Harvey said as he closed the door, but Louis came in anyway.

"Harvey I need to talk to you about something." Harvey huffed and turned around. Then Louis pressed his lips to Harvey's. Harvey was shocked and he tried to break the kiss but Louis had a firm grip on Harvey's hair.

Louis began to move his lips and Harvey was trying to keep his closed. Louis broke the kiss and he smiled. Harvey on the other hand was wiping his mouth and began to sip the scotch he was drinking before.

"Louis what the fucking hell was that!" Harvey yelled. Louis grabbed Harvey's hand and caressed it. "Harvey baby I was just kissing you." Louis said with a smile on his face.

"Baby… no no no Louis I'm not your baby. Did you hit your head recently?" Harvey asked as he backed away. Louis came closer and closer until Harvey hit the arm of the couch and fell over it.

Louis straddled Harvey and pinned his arms down. Louis began to kiss Harvey's neck and jawline. "Louis get the fuck off me!" Harvey said as he squirmed his hardest. Louis just smiled and began to work his way down Harvey's neck.

"Louis stop!" Harvey yelled. Louis just chuckled. "Just enjoy it Harvey. I will take good care of you baby." Harvey struggled but Louis had a firm grip on him.

Louis suddenly stopped and looked at Harvey. "Do you love me?" Louis asked in an anger tone. "No I don't Louis." Louis slapped Harvey as hard as he could.

"Let's rephrase that answer shall we… Do you love me?" "No!" Harvey yelled. Louis slapped Harvey again. Then Louis took out an knife and pressed it to Harvey's neck.

"Who do you love then hmm… Donna, Jessica… or Mike?" Harvey looked at Louis with fire in his eyes. "Oh so I did interrupt your little love fest in your office. Good that little bitch didn't deserve you anyway. He was too weak and stupid to be with you properly."

"Don't talk about him like that… you don't know shit about him!" Harvey said as he tried to sit up. Louis pressed the blade into Harvey's neck and slit a little bit. A small line of blood came out and Louis lapped it up. Harvey was grossed out and he slid his legs up a bit.

Harvey put his legs on Louis's legs and pushed as hard as he could. Louis was flicked across the couch and he landed near the bar in Harvey's kitchen.

Harvey got up and ran to his bedroom. He locked the door and grabbed his baseball bat. The door knob jiggled then stopped. Then Louis began to ram the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Harvey why won't you love me? I mean I have known you longer than Mike. I have been there for you longer than Mike. I mean I have loved you longer than Mike." Louis said in a pitiful voice.

"Louis I love Mike and there is no way you can stop me from doing that." Harvey answered back. Louis brought himself against the door and said

"Yes I can. Harvey I killed Mike. Earlier this evening I did." Harvey stopped breathing for a moment. 'Mike… dead… Mike… dead…No…No…NO!' Harvey screamed out loud.

Harvey felt his heart break into a million pieces. Harvey dropped to the ground and began to cry. 'Mike I love you.' Harvey thought as he wiped his eyes and grabbed his baseball bat again.

"Harvey…Harvey baby are you ok?" Louis asked. Harvey opened the door and smiled at Louis.

"Yeah yeah Louis I'm fine. In fact I'm better than ever." Harvey said as he pulled out the baseball bat and hit Louis with it.

"Fuck Harvey!" Louis yelled as he ducked from another swing from Harvey. Louis scrambled back to the living room and on the opposite side of the couch from Harvey.

"Harvey what is your problem? I took care of the thing that was stopping us from being together. Mike was the thing separating us my love." Louis said. Harvey was seeing red and then the door was opened suddenly.

Louis turned and his jaw dropped and Harvey began to breathe again.

"Mike." Harvey whispered.

_**To be continued…**_

**Ok I know I'm not the greatest at writing scary beaten to death scenes but hey I tried and damnit I'm proud! Lol anywho another chapter will be posted soon PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Heart of Darkness Chapter 2

Harvey/Mike

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits… I WISH I DID!

Harvey and Mike love each other but Louis has other plans in mind. Obsessed Louis, Horror, Mentions of assault, and Fluff.

**Love the response from the first chapter YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! Hope you like this next one.**

"Mike." Harvey whispered. Mike slightly smiled and he was grabbing his stomach and sides. His face curled into pain as he revealed a bloody shirt and a long knife sticking out of his stomach. Harvey gasped and Louis had a demonic smile on his face. Harvey looked back at Louis and kept him at bay by holding out the baseball bat.

"Mike." Harvey said as he reached the door and Mike collapsed onto him. "Harv…ey" Mike exhaled. He looked very pale, and Harvey knew that he would be dizzy from the massive blood loss. Harvey hooked the boy under his arms and made his way to the kitchen.

"Harvey… Harvey love what are you doing?" Louis asked as Harvey grabbed his cell and dialed 911. "Stopping your madness. Yes hello there is a man at my apartment bleeding to death. His name is Michael Ross." Harvey said as he paused to hear the operator say something.

Louis was frantic. He couldn't go to jail, and he couldn't lose his love. So he grabbed out a gun and aimed at Harvey's hand. "I'm sorry love." He whispered as he fired and the round entered Harvey's hand and went through the skin and destroyed the cell phone.

Harvey winced and cried out. Mike looked up and he tried to reach Harvey's hand but he couldn't move.

Harvey put Mike down behind the bar "Stay here."

"No… stay here… don't want you…hurt." Mike wheezed out. Harvey leaned in close. "Let me handle this please?" Mike nodded and tried to lean up but Harvey gently laid him back down.

Harvey shook his head and he got up. "Louis… you need to stop this now. Mike is going to die if he doesn't get help."

"No Harvey. I want you and I'm not taking second place to that piece of shit. Harvey please be with me. I can love you more than Mike ever could." Louis said back as he lowered the gun a little.

Harvey stepped a bit closer and kept an eye on the gun. "Louis please don't do this. You could be sent to jail for the rest of your life or you could be executed. I don't want my friend to suffer like that." Louis stared at him. "Friend?"

"Yes Louis you have always been my friend. You were my best friend and I can't watch my best friend go to die because of this. Please Louis call the police and the ambulance. Give yourself up and I can help you with help from the justice department." Harvey pleaded. Louis thought for a minute.

Mike moaned from behind the counter. Harvey turned to see him hoisting himself onto the counter and still grasping his stomach. He began to pull the knife out and Harvey rushed over to his side.

"Don't you will just bleed more." Harvey said but it was too late. Mike pulled the whole knife out and then he dropped to the ground. Harvey helped him from falling and gently laid him on the kitchen floor.

"Hello there is a man at this apartment that is bleeding to death and … I stabbed him." Harvey heard Louis say. Louis gave the operator the address and then he hung up.

Mike was pale and shaking. "Harv…ey…I'm….cold." Mike gasped out. Harvey took Mike's hand into his own. "Stay with me Mike. Come on tell me your name."

"Michael…James…Ross." Mike spited out. He coughed up some blood and it ran down his chin. "Ok tell me where you work." "I'm…. sleepy. Just… a few…minutes… please."

"No Mike focus! Where do you work?" "Harvey… love…" Mike said as he sucked in a deep breath. Then his eyes dulled and he stopped breathing.

"Mike! Mike!" Harvey kept screaming as he began CPR on him. Louis was watching and he felt guilty for killing Mike.

"Harvey…. Goodbye." Louis said. Harvey turned to see Louis put the gun to his temple. "No!" Harvey yelled but Louis pulled the trigger and some blood splattered onto Harvey's face and shirt. Louis's body fell and Harvey began to cry. He turned back to Mike and he tried CPR again. The door busted open and the police and EMT's came in.

"NYPD!" "Don't shoot." Harvey yelled back as the officers came into view. One officer whistled and EMT's came back and rushed over to Mike. They took his vital signs and began CPR with the AED machine. They finally got a pulse back and they put Mike on the stretcher and led him downstairs. Harvey was hot on their trail.

Once outside Harvey and the EMT's jumped into the back of the ambulance and they began their trip to the hospital. 'Come on Mike please make it. I still have to tell you I love you.' Harvey thought as he watched Mike. The finally got to the hospital and the nurses and doctors cluttered around Mike.

One nurse came over to assess Harvey's hand. "Sir please come with me you need to see a doctor."

"No! I have to stay with Mike!" "Sir Mr. Ross is in surgery he will be fine. You on the other hand are not fine and the doctor needs to assess the damage. Please come with me." Harvey listened to the nurse and followed her to a room and the doctor swiftly came in. He came in and took Harvey's history.

"Ok Mr. Specter we need to stitch your hand up. Also we need a medical history for Michael Ross." Harvey nodded and let the nurse stitch his hand up as the doctor took Mike's history. Both people finished with Harvey and they walked out. The doctor gave Harvey a sedative and he began to feel the effect.

'No stay up. Mike may need you. But so… sleepy. Shit… Mike.' Harvey thought as he closed his eyes.

Harvey woke up and he saw a familiar red hair near his bed. "Harvey?" Donna questioned. Harvey groaned and sat up. Donna rushed over and pulled him into a hug. Harvey lightly hugged back. He lifted his hand to eyelevel and he sighed.

"It could have been worse. What happened anyway?"

"Louis. He tried to kill Mike because he was in love with me and he thought Mike was getting in the way of us being together. So he came over and he tried to rape me. But Mike came in bloody and he was dying Donna. I talked Louis out of killing Mike and then Mike got up and took the knife out of his stomach. He collapsed and I went over to him. Louis gave himself up but then by guilt he… he killed himself. Mike died and then the police showed up and the EMT saved Mike. Then we came into the hospital. Well I bet you can guess the rest." Harvey said as tears formed in his eyes.

The tears overflowed and Donna wiped them away. Donna hushed Harvey and began to gently rocked Harvey.

The door to the room opened and the nurses came in with a bed. Harvey didn't look up to see who it was. He focused on Donna's breathing, but then Donna's breathing changed and Harvey looked over to the other bed.

Harvey jumped up and ran over to the other bed. "Mike." Harvey gasped out. Mike looked over and smiled. "Hey Harvey." Mike whispered. Harvey was relieved and so happy to see Mike.

"How are you feeling Mike?" "Shit, but they gave me some pain medication so it should take affect soon. How are you feeling? I remembered your hand."

"I'm fine Mike. Don't worry about me." Harvey said. Harvey remembered that Mike was trying to say something before he passed out at his apartment.

"Hey Mike what were you going to say something at my apartment what was it?" Mike swallowed audibly and then he looked away shyly. Harvey gently took Mike's cheek in his non-hurt hand and got Mike to look at him.

"Please." Harvey whispered. Mike sighed and looked into Harvey's eyes.

"Harvey…I…I love you. I always have. I think I figured it out when you saved Trevor, because I know you didn't do it for him. You did it for me. And I just fell head over heels for you. I know you probably don't feel the same but I…" Mike was cut off by Harvey's soft lips on top of his. Mike was surprised but then he melted into the kiss.

Harvey entered Mike's mouth and moaned at the heat and Mike began to lick at Harvey's tongue. Harvey moaned and brought Mike closer to himself.

Mike moaned in pain and Harvey pulled back. "Mike?" Mike waved him off and held his stomach. "Do you need me to call a nurse?" "No I'm fine Harvey… or should I call you my boyfriend?" Mike asked in a hesitated voice.

Harvey smiled brightly and kissed Mike's forehead. "Of course I will be your boyfriend." Mike smiled back and leaned up to gently kiss Harvey. Harvey gently kissed back and then a throat cleared in the behind Harvey.

They looked back and saw Donna. "Congrat gents you finally got together." Both men smiled and began to kiss again. They broke off and Harvey leaned his head into Mike's and they stayed like that for just a few.

**TA-DA ANOTHER STORY COMPLETED! You know what to do READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
